An electronic device stores content collected for itself or received from an external electronic device. The stored content may be transmitted to an external electronic device.
According to the related art, a content sharing function requires a complicated procedure in which information related to an external electronic device (e.g., device identification information of an external electronic device) is entered, content to be transmitted to the external electronic device is selected, and then transmission confirmation is performed. Furthermore, a setting for establishing a communication channel and a transmission procedure should be repeatedly performed for each external electronic device in order to transmit content to a plurality of external electronic devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure